


Masochistic Survival

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this living or merely surviving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochistic Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 April 2015  
> Word Count: 92  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Is this living or merely surviving?  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Ursula fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have completely fallen in love with Merrin Dungey's performance as Ursula. While I'm happy Ursula got her happy ending, I am sad that we didn't get more time with her. Just don't get me started on how they butchered my beloved Poseidon, and we'll be okay. This isn't the first poem I've written for Ursula, and it definitely won't be the last.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

My voice is my life.  
My voice is like my mother's,  
Sweet, clear, melodic.  
She taught me all that I know  
About singing and my life.

Once she was taken,  
My life became my singing,  
To honor my mom.  
I only felt safe and calm  
When I could become the songs.

When I lost my voice,  
I lost everything I had:  
Mom, Dad, sanity.  
Living without happiness  
Is an eternal sentence.

Music was solace  
And madness rolled into one.  
How do I survive  
Without my magic, my voice?  
It's a masochistic life.


End file.
